


San Fransokyo Ghoul

by ImagineFlowersandCookies



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Ghoul!Cass, Ghoul!Hiro, Ghoul!Tadashi, Lot's of deaths, M/M, Oblivious!Hiro, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tadashi Hamada, Yandere, Yandere!Tadashi, really really twisted romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineFlowersandCookies/pseuds/ImagineFlowersandCookies
Summary: Hiro Hamada is a ghoul. And so is his brother Tadashi in whom he shockingly found one night out. Hiro is shocked but more importantly he's ecstatic that he's alive! But there's something different about him? All Hiro wanted was to be with his brother again and live happily ever after.. More like Tadashi's version of happily ever after.Yandere Tadashi x Oblivious HiroLOTS OF DEATHS (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

San Fransokyo Ghoul-Intro

Baymax waddled over, tilting his head ever so slightly and asked, "your stomach is making noises. This is a sign of hunger. You should eat a full, healthy balanced meal."

Gritting my teeth as tears began to well in my eyes in pain. If it was only that easy! Groaning I banged my head against my pillow. Usually I would usually go an see Aunt Cass but she had gone to a late lecture about owning a café at the next town so she was going to be gone for two nights. _Two nights_. I should have been able to handle that is it wasn't for the fact that I had been pulling an all-nighter for almost a week trying to complete assignments that I missed during the beginning of classes when I didn't show up. It was hard but you know, there was a lot that had to be done and half of them involved hands on things rather then pens and pencils.

 _Ding Dong_ "Hiro! Open up! We know you're in there!" _Go Go._

"Hiro! Why didn't you come to the school yesterday? Or the lab?" _Honey Lemon._

"Guys, he's probably not feeling well..." _Wasabi._

"Maybe he mutated into something!" _And then Fred._

Shooting up into a sitting position on my bed I looked into the mirror in my room and saw that my eyes were black and showed no signs of disappearing. This is bad. My stomach wasn't any help as it growled louder and clenched painfully making me curl into a ball, hugging my stomach. They shouldn't be here, they can't be here right now. Another growl vibrated from my stomach painfully as I tried to think of what to do.

_Eat them._

My body jerked in shock at the thought. Slowly I began trembling, clenching my hands at side when I began to feel the familiar feeling in my back, my kagune. Never have I ever been able to use my kagune, because of that it restricted me from hunting. Shaking my head to clear the growing thoughts and slowly reached for my phone. Dialing the first name on the contact list I waited for Fred, for what seemed forever, to pick up his phone. Come on.. come on..

"Hola, el comprondré!" Fred answered. Hearing the others curiously ask who's phone he has and who he was talking to I was soon put on speaker. They all began yelling at me for not answering their calls and what not for the past few days. Waiting until they calmed down enough to listen to what I had to say I breathed in and out trying to focus on what they're saying, trying to shut out the whispering thoughts in my head.

"Hey guys.. Sorry but I can't come downstairs right now, or have visitors until Aunt Cass comes back later tonight.." I squeezed my eyes shut hoping they didn't hear the strain in my voice.. or how my stomach continued to growl as I spoke into the phone. With a shuddering breath I slowly relaxed my muscles and uncurl my fingers from my bleeding palms. Hesitantly placing one foot on the floor and the other beside it, I take a deep shuddering breath and forced myself to relax so I could carefully make my way to the stairs. When I was finally sitting on the stairs, only a few feet away from the door where my friends stand behind, I hugged the rail making it my anchor and took another few deep breathes through my mouth, afraid if my breathe through my nose I'd break the door and...

Shaking my head, I unclenched my teeth to reply to them. "Seriously guys, I'm fine.. I just need to grab something to eat and I'll be like brand new." I said with a slight smile. Watching them from around the corner, hesitant to believe me, I heard them quietly discuss whether or not to listen to me. Wasabi looked like they should listen, Go Go tried to look like she didn't care but after hanging out with her I knew deep down she did and well, the others were debating from why they should stay, what would happen and to finally accepting that I just probably needed food and sleep. Thankfully they took the restraint in my voice for tiredness.

"Okay.. But call us as soon as your feeling better, okay?" "I will, thanks guys, see ya!" And with that I hung up and watch them turn around and leave not before looking back and having another debate before having Fred say something making them confused but nod and turn back around into Wasabi's little vehicle. Watching drive off had me noticing the lack of light outside and inside the café. Looking at the clock my eyes widened seeing it was 10:14 pm. Aunt Cass won't be back for another night.. Will I be able to handle another night like this..?

Biting my lip I ran upstairs and went to rummage in my drawers, throwing clothes everywhere until my hands brushed against something hard and cool. Gripping it into my small hands I turned to grab a black backpack laying around and shoved it in there. Grabbing a couple things I thought I would need and finally zipped it up. Looking to Baymax who stood in his charger box I ran downstairs and made my way to the back door that led to an alley where we threw out our garbage. Looking both ways, seeing no one and hearing no one, carefully closing the door behind me I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could from the café.

For the first time in years, I was going out to hunt for myself. And I had this bad feeling that it wasn't going to be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Running through alleyways and climbing over fences of Sans Fransokyo I soon made it to a secluded area on the outskirts of the city. Listening for any passerby I quickly began to rummaged through my bag in search of my mask. Feeling my fingers brushing against a cold smooth surface my fingers immediately gripped the edges and carefully tugged out the object. Once out of the bag I sat there in my crouching position admiring how the black mask that covered only the top part of my face with two tipped ears poking out of the top sides of the mask. Taking a deep breath my fingers began to shake as I placed the mask against my face, wearing it for the second time in my life it feels like I've been wearing it for years as it gently covers my face like a second skin. Grabbing a pair of leather gloves I began zipping my bag up and throwing it over my shoulders. Standing I started walking towards the gentle buzz of the city and slowly broke into a run, relaxing my muscles and let my inner ghoul take over. Although I won't be able to use my kagune I do have a little more strength than an average human, as well as speed and agile.

Now in the Red District side of the city I jumped over a fence then a onto a garbage bin where I put more force in jumping so my hand could reach the edge of the building's roof top. Pulling myself up I began running again across tops of the buildings, ignoring the growl in my stomach as people laughed and sang along in the bright district. Finally arriving where I wanted I jumped down the alley, accidentally crushing a beer can.

"Hello?" A man called, a slight slur could be heard in his voice. _Shit, I'm not ready._ Panicking as he came closer I decided to make a run for it, running farther into the alley and down another street, a more quieter street. Hearing his shouts and steps behind me making me run towards the abandoned side of the city. Looking to see if I lost him I tripped over a pothole that sent me rolling. Groaning I looked around to see that I was in a dead end. Hearing panting behind me I quickly got of the ground and saw the man leaning against the brick wall.

"Ha-Hey! Why are you running?!" He yelled, his voice clear of the slur, probably from all that running. _He didn't notice my mask._ It was dark in the alley, but it was light enough for me to see he was pretty fit, fit enough to keep up with _me_. Backing away I hit the end of the alley, he tilted his head probably trying to see me or confused of my actions. "Hey, are you okay?" He came closer, with each step my ears picked up the sound of his beating heart. My mouth watered in hunger, my stomach growled loudly in the quiet of the alley.

"Whoa, haha, are you hungry?" He asked getting closer, blocking my only way out, cornering me. But the fear I had felt soon turned into determination.

"Yeah." I answered softly in the quiet of the night. Through the dark I could see him smile when I spoke.

"Wanna come to my place? I could make you some dinner.." He said reaching out a hand. Slowly I raised my hand, my gloved fingers brushing against his large ones that began to curl around my fingers. Before he could grab me I quickly moved to grab his wrist instead, surprising him I pulled with all my might making him fall forward so he fell onto his hands and knees. Intertwining my fingers together I brought it down hard at the back of his neck making a loud cracking sound.

Looking down to the body in front of me, my hands began to shake, clenching them I took a deep breath and took a step closer to him. I don't have time to think of what I did, my ghoul side began awakening at the though of having an unconscious human in front of me. Wasting no time I fell to my knees and made to move his jacket that smelled of cigarettes and liquor out of the way. Licking my lips I closed my eyes and dug my teeth into the warm flesh. It wasn't tasty as the flesh Aunt Cass or.. Tadashi would get me but it was still something to eat. At some point I must have lost myself in eating at some point because my hands and mouth was dripping with blood and my stomach had finally settled in its fullness.

"Hel.." Tensing upon hearing a quiet croak I looked around and saw nothing but a garbage dump and a few boxes. Getting up I went to follow the noise. Walking out of the alley I looked around following the noise of shallow breathing a a soft voice calling for help. Turning into another alley where the noise became louder I saw legs sticking out from behind boxes and a garbage tin. Whoever it was they sat on the cold ground of the night, and from the shaky, shallow breathing I would guess they were in pain.

Walking closer while trying to keep my distance I squinted to see who was sitting in the shadows. Freezing my eyes widened and began watering as my ears pounded. My breathing hitched as I tried to speak.

"Tadashi.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Walking closer to the body that laid against the brick wall, everything in my body telling me to run and never come back. That death awaits me. Ignoring the shivers that snaked its way down my spine I continued cautiously, keeping enough distance between us that would give me enough time to escape in case anything were to happen. Squinting through the darkness, trying to see who it was. Freezing my eyes widened and began watering as my ears pounded. My breathing hitched as I tried to speak.

"Tadashi.." I whispered, my voice filled with disbelief.

Thump. Something inside me spread. Filling me emotions I had long buried deep down began to drown me, overwhelm me as I try to comprehend what is happening.

Stumbling, I pushed myself forward so I was now on my knees, shakily lifting my hands to gently touch his thin, ghostly pale face that was nearly impossible tell. Closer to him now, under the smell of the wet ground, liquor, garbage and smoke, his scent lingered faintly around him. Almost making me want to bury myself in his chest and never let go.

Again, the feeling of fear snaked its way in the back of my mind, it didn't last long when I began listening to Tadashi's shallow breathing.

Suddenly his cold hand was on my cheek, weakly wiping away a tear that I didn't know fell with another one on it's tracks. "H-Hiro?" He croaked, his voice scratchy but filled with emotion. Leaning into his hand I closed my eyes and trying to convince myself that this wasn't a dream, that he was real and sitting right in front of me.

"Hiro.." He said again, his voice a little stronger, his hands now on both sides of my head with a firmer hold.

"Tadashi?" Finally opening my eyes, I looked at him in confusion.

"My precious Hiro.." Before I could do anything, but it's not like I could go against his strength at this point, because when I had finally got a better look of his eyes, his eyes, that would look at my sweetly, no longer held that warmth. So before I could snap out of my daze, his lips was suddenly gently against my own. Scared and confused I tried to back away but the grip in his hands held me in place. Shivering when his tongue forced his way into my mouth, I began to get frantic. This was no longer the brother I knew.

When I thought things couldn't get any worse, he bit off my lips. Gripping his shoulders tightly as my muffled yelling could be the only thing I heard. Tadashi continue to suck and lick, every once in a while biting a bit off. He didn't stop there. After mumbling "delicious" and "more", he continued down to my neck, after ripping my clothes he dipped lower to my chest and lastly, back to my face. Trembling and long given up doing anything, I sat in his lap for what seemed like hours until he had lightly kissed my slow healing lips and had finally pulled away.

With half lidded eyes I looked at him watching as his complexion began clearing up as the color had flooded back in, it was like watching a black and white show slowly became a beautiful motion picture. His hallow cheeks filled, the blackness around his eyes clear up and his fingers no longer shaking.

"Never, I will never leave you alone again my, sweet, precious Hiro..." He said, hugging me tightly against his chest. And that fear I had felt in the beginning, I had finally understood but could not bring myself to regret.

At some point when I had lost conscious he had carried me. The creak of the back door and quick draft of the smell of braked goods hit my nose, not to mention Tadashi's smell lingering in had I left my mind wander off and my body falling into deep relaxation. Through the relaxation I felt hot water envelope my cold, shivering body that was later lathered with out scented soap. Soon aunt Cass's thick, soft towel trapped around me, keeping me warm from the cold air around me until I was covered in my pajamas, and then finally the comfort of my bed. When it creaked lightly and slightly dipped as Tadashi climbed in beside me, protectively wrapping me in his arms and against his chest.

Snuggling into the warmth he gave off, I took a deep breath, breathing in his familiar and intoxicating scent.

"Good night Hiro.." He whispered softly against my head, giving me a feathered kiss until his breathing had later slowed and his snoring soon filling the room. Listening to his snores I too had finally fell asleep with a lingering feeling in the back of my mind that would later give me nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gasping, I struggled to move my arms as I patted my body down, breathing in relief as I felt every limb intact. Finally taking in my surroundings, surprisingly my room. But not being able to recall how I ended up in bed. Tadashi's bed.

That's when I noticed him. Sleeping soundlessly beside me and despite of what happened in my dream and last night, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I saw that Tadashi was actually here. Alive. But seeing him now in the morning light, he was in badly need of a shave and a haircut. Aside from improved physique, he looked like himself.

While watching his chest rise and fall, I then noticed the scars that ran all over his body. Some long and others small, some were barely noticeable and others.. Others shined a bright red.

I wonder what- I flinched when Tadashi's hand grabbed mine that had suddenly tracing the fresh scar. "Hiro?"

I smiled, missing his deep, sleepy voice. "Yeah, are you ready to get up? Its already noon and.." I tailed off for a second, glancing to his scars. "I want Baymax to access you."

"I'm fine. If I feed, I'm sure, I'll be good.." He said, his mouth trailing my shoulder. "As.." His arms held mine in place at my side, the actions quickening my pulse. "New." That's when he bit into my shoulder. When my screaming quietened I panted, crying quietly as I tired to calm myself.

This is for Tadashi's sake. This will help him feel better. I'm helping. With this he will heal good as new. Breathe, breathe through the pain.

"Thanks Hiro." He said after licking up the left over blood, watching as my skin began to slowly heal, leaving a pink scar that will disappear with a few days. "I few soo much better."

During the rest of the day we spent it indoors together. Tadashi cut his hair like it had been before, shaved and changed into his ordinary clothing. But he only wore a pair of joggers and a t-shirt that's slightly tight on him, hugging his larger physique.

"You need new clothing.. We have to let Cass know.. And the others. Luckily we kept your papers and identification so we can renew all of your-" "Hiro, shush." Tadashi said, sniffing my hair and his hands trailing all over my body. "We can deal with that tomorrow."

But sitting in one spot for some time had me itch to do something. So squirming a bit I crawled out of his lap, switching Baymax on and grabbing the laptop I went right back into his lap.

"Baymax, scan Tadashi. When your done I need his measurements." Tapping my foot I turned on the laptop and began searching through clothing sites, ordering Tadashi's usual outfits. But before I could complete the order Tadashi snatched the laptop away and began to add more items to the cart. A few suites, button ups and dress shoes.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, shivering slightly when he hand slowly past over my inner thigh.

"Nothing, just thinking about switching my major and career choice. You don't mind, do you? I mean, I will need your help." He said, looking down to me with his small smile. I opened my mouth to ask but the moment I looked to see his usual self, my brother, alive and beside me. All I could do was bite my lip and nod. "I knew I can count on my smart little bro."

When the time came to tell Aunt Cass, I had almost wanted to go hide in a hole and die. How could I not? I hid the most important secret that could change our lives for the better again. To be a whole family again. She will definitely kill me, allow me to heal, and then kill me. Aunt Cass was known as a ruthless ghoul before the straightened up.

"Hiro! I'm back! Did you miss me?" Aunt Cass dropped all her bags and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Hugging her back I prayed and tried to quell the uneasiness in my stomach. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, inspecting my body before glancing around. And then she smelled it. The new, yet familiar, scent that made mixed feeling cross her face.

"He's alive." Was all I said and watched as more emotions crossed her face before looking up behind me. Fear, shock, confusion, anger, sadness and love could all be seen.

Hesitant and slowly, she walked up to Tadashi, cautiously cupping his cheek before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"A-Aunt Cass! Air!" Tadashi wheezed out, gasping once Aunt Cass eased up but never letting go. "Aunt Cass?"

"How could you do this to me!? Both of you! I swear, one of these days I'm going to murder you both myself!" She wailed, finally breaking the tense silence and pulled me into the hug as well.

"Sorry Aunt Cass." We both apologized at the same time, smiling to each other as we continued to comfort Aunt Cass. One down, but did not mean we are in the safe zone, we still had a big hurdle to overcome. The gang.

After some explanation that both Aunt Cass and myself listened to, I could not help but feel that Tadashi had left some things out. Or lied. But why would he? Even if he did, I did not question him about it. What mattered most was that I had my brother and he was perfectly alive.

And this time, I am never, ever going to let anything tear Tadashi or me apart. Now that I finally have him, I feel full again. Complete.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been a few days since Tadashi has come home. The three of us secluded in the café, refusing to leave his side or take our eyes off of him in fear that we dreamt it all up.

That he would disappear in a blink of an eye at any moment.

Tadashi still refused to tell us what happened so we didn't push it. Just as long as we were together again I was happy with it. But Aunt Cass had another huge fit but calmed down after we spent the whole night huddled in her queen bed. And eventually she went back to work when people began insistently call the café asking when we will open.

As for my classes I had called in sick with resulted in the gang worried calls and threats to come and barge in. Maybe it's about time we too joined society..

When I had mentioned about meeting up with the others, I could not ignore the way Tadashi's eyes went from slightly angry, calculating and then confidence within seconds. It left me slightly confused as to what had made him angry, I mean, they were his friends first so surely there should not be any problems with my interaction with them. Maybe he's jealous.

"Its fine Hiro, I had already made plans for us.. Unless you didn't want to be alone with me then that's fine too.." His eyes drifted downward, causing my chest to tightened.

Maybe I'm pushing him to see people to much. I mean, what's another day with just the two of us relaxing together. I didn't mind it, if anything, it would be nice to stay like this forever.

But that's childish thinking. Sooner or later I would need to go back to school and share Tadashi. Tadashi will probably go back to the lab with the gang again, I would be there only for a bit seeing as I was a full time student. I wish I never joined that stupid nerd school.

"No! I want to do what you have planned, Dashi!" As I thought, using his old nickname did the trick, he gave a small smile and looked me in the eyes.

Returning the smile I got up from where we were laying down on his bed, stretching to grab my phone where it charged. "Just let me message them saying we'll reschedule.."

"Here give me your phone, I will do it so go get dress and wait till I'm ready." He said snatching my phone from my hands, his fingers already typing back quickly. I don't mind him on my phone but.. never mind, probably just jealous.

In a few minutes we were out the door, Aunt Cass heading back to work after giving us hugs that we were happy to return. Once we stepped into the busy street Tadashi placed a heavy arm around my shoulders, keeping me close and silently leading me where every he wished.

Our first stop was a clothing shop. An expensive one. We weren't poor but I knew that we also aren't rolling in millions. What could Tadashi possibly want from here?

Obviously clothes but this is a ridiculous amount. More than enough to replace his whole wardrobe. Not to mention why he got me a few too..

"Tadashi?" "One moment Hiro." He said before going back to speak to the lady silently, something he said making her blush.

A twinge of pain jolted me in my chest. I looked away and impatiently waited for him.

"Are you bored? We're almost done, we will just need this for what I have in plan, okay?" He gave me a small smile, holding my hands and he kneeled in front of me.

"Yeah.." I spotted the girl coming back so before Tadashi could notice her I cupped his cheeks and nuzzled his face. He was shocked at first but proceeded to mirror me and throwing in a small peck to my cheek. "Okay."

Finally finished, and thankfully we didn't have to carry it with us since everything would be delivered. We could now slowly enjoy ourselves.

As per Tadashi's plan we went to an arcade where we accidently broke two games that caused us to be banned, a book store where Tadashi picked up a surprising amount of books and a few little shops here and there. Grabbing little nick knacks.

He was right, it is nice with just the two of us alone. Being together all day has certainly made it easier to breathe, to think clearly and relax what stubborn muscles refused to go.

"Hiro, will you always stay with me?" Tadashi suddenly asked, looking down to the city from where we were perched, it was still busy despite the sun slowly descending. I looked at him, his new haircut made it easier to see his guarded expression.

But I got distracted with the sun light that caught the faint scars on his face. Scars that will never heal. That will always be there to remind him of what happened. Another jolt of pain shot through my chest.

"Always." I simply said, holding his hand all the tighter. Even if you plan on leaving or build your own family. Or even when you no longer need me. You're mine.

Maybe I was jealous too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It's been almost a week since Tadashi came home. And even with that amount of time I still found it hard to believe he's _home_. Even when I wake up every morning with him, having to really understand that I wasn't dreaming when he would bite into me. Be it my shoulder or arms, legs or my mouth. Which of course took time to heal but I let him, trying to welcome the pain that let me know he was _alive_.

Even now when his hands would slowly roam on me, as if confirming that I am also really here, while he reads one of the many books that he bought from the store. I looked at a few of the titles but they were mostly about architecture design or management. So I sort of got the idea of what he was going for but didn't really bother to ask further questions. If Tadashi needed my help, I will help him. Simple.

The clothes eventually came in after a few days and when he tried them on, I could hardly recognize the brother who wore baseball caps and hoodies. But don't get me wrong, it made him look mature, really good looking. But I also couldn't help but think how he might attract others too..

"Hiro?" Blinking, I realized I caught his hand and held it tightly within my own. Letting go I flinched when it slipped under my shirt and up to my neck. Blushing I let him force me to look at him, ang again, I felt my tongue go slack as I waited for him to ask anything from me. Cause whatever he needed I would try my best to fulfill whatever request he had. So he would never abandon me again. But he just looked at me curiously, eyes trailing from my own to my lips, down to my neck where he gently squeezed.

"T-Tadashi?" I asked, a little startled from the insistent squeezing, feeling my airway become slightly constricted. What is he doing? Despite the rising fear I felt, I didn't stop him. Something in the way his eyes locked on my neck made me feel that I shouldn't move. "Dashi?"

He stopped, and removed his hand and lifted me up so I sat on the bed.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He muttered before quickly leaving. I stared at the door where he left, not able to process what had happened. What did happen? Tadashi has been acting a little weird since he's been back. Of course I asked Aunt Cass but she said he's probably just needed time to get used to being home again. Is he still thinking of back when he was in the alley? What happened after the fire? After Callaghan?

Hearing the toilet flush I got off the bed and went to grab my laptop then returning to where he sat me. I need to do something, I just need to listen to Aunt Cass and give him time. He will tell me what happened eventually..

So working on school work I went back to leaning on Tadashi when he sat back down. After a while he went back to petting my head or my arm and I continued to finished some work that I was forwarded since I was 'sick' a few days ago.

Since Tadashi's been back I haven't went back to the school, which worried the gang and resulted in them barging into the café. I explained how I had really been sick the first few days but also told them that there had been a family emergency. Tadashi said he wasn't quite ready to see them yet so me and Aunt Cass didn't mention anything about him to them. So after confirming that we really are okay and I will be back at school, they left. I felt bad for lying to them but also slightly relieved that Tadashi didn't want to see them. It meant more alone time with him.

I know that I'm being really selfish for wanting to keep all him time and attention but I still had nightmares of him in the fire. Having him beside was really reassuring and comforting, like when we were younger. Like when our parents passed away and it was only two of us. Just Tadashi and Me.

Days went on like that, Tadashi reading up on his books and fiddling with my laptop, myself doing my school work and also assisting him in what he needed. Be it looking at some numbers he ran by me or him asking to eat. He stopped eating whatever Aunt Cass brought, instead he insisted that I ate his share since he always ate off me. Not that I minded but I still wished he would eat just a bit more so he could recover a lot more quicker. But I ate it anyway, hoping it would encourage him to eat a little more of me, anything to make sure he would be okay.

The gang would come by to either just check in or have a meal, which slowly became torturous. At first eating food with them was something that felt normal, like I was also human who worried about mundane things. Eventually I dreaded their visit that took time from me being with Tadashi. Whom would take this opportunity to leave to do whatever else he did. He said that he was just getting fresh air, but the strange smell on him when he came back before he showered said otherwise.

"Hiro, how do you feel about getting a place for just the two of us?" I put my manga down, rolling over so I laid on his chest. Just the two of us?

"What about Aunt Cass? How are you going to afford that?" He's only been back for a little more a month and went out for half of that. Aunt Cass also makes just enough to keep her café running. How will we pay for the living expenses?

"I already talked with her and she said that as long as we'll be able to be careful it's fine." He shrugged, turning the laptop towards me so I can take a look at what he's been doing for the past month. Looking at the graphs and numbers, it finally clicked. Tadashi has been investing in stocks. Quite successfully too, with the amount that he's showing me. He must've quite a lot too, but that would mean he's gone to get his identification and banking updated. Was that why he went out all those times? That's relieving..

"Really? A place for me and you?" I asked again, not quite believing him. I'm really thankful that he's going to be taking me with him but to go live on our own? Was he going to take care of the food for both of us? Will I still be able to attend school? Maybe I should consider switching to online classes for this semester..

"Yeah, I'm planning for our future." He said, smiling down to me as he grabs my face, looking intently into my eyes. "Our future starts now."


End file.
